


Rusting Nails (in alcohol)

by Elysian_Dell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Cheating, Compulsive lying, Daddy Issues, Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Underage - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysian_Dell/pseuds/Elysian_Dell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi never claimed to be a good man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction is pretty dark and contains extremely unhealthy relationships. With that being said, please heed the warnings and read the tags; They're there for a reason. If any of them bother you, then kindly exit.
> 
>  
> 
> _Details:_  
>  Eren = 16  
> Levi = 34
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not new to AO3 or anything, this is my backup account and I decided to finally post something here, so I hope you enjoy!

When Levi opened the door, he contemplated slamming it shut in the strangers face because it was quite obvious they had the wrong house.

 

“Levi, who is it at the door?” His wife spoke up from behind him as she walked up to the door to peak outside of it. Her eyes widened in what looked like disgust but she quickly disguised it with a false look of kindness and nodded at the young boy standing outside their door, offering a stiff, painfully fake smile.

 

“Ah, this is the maid I hired for you. I know you're a neat freak but you've been working quite a bit lately and I thought this would help. He just moved in across the street about a week ago and was looking for a way to make some extra cash. I already discussed the details over the phone with him and his parents so he should know what to do, let the kid in, will you?” She told him in a flat tone and waltz off back to the bedroom. Sharp, gray eyes narrowed at the back of the retreating woman in distaste, who the hell told her to hire a maid?

 

He still asked himself why they tried to make their failing marriage work.

 

“Excuse me?” A light voice snapped him out of his thoughts and his eyes returned to the train-wreck of a boy standing in his doorway with a look of mirth in his eyes. Levi took a step back and, as much as he didn't want to, invited the teen inside of his home.

 

After locking the door, he turned around and felt a headache coming on already because of the kid who was lounging lazily on his leather couch with his Van-clad feet up on the coffee table, bopping his head lightly to one of those commercials with an annoyingly catchy song being sung by some weird old guy in a tacky orange suit.

 

The older man cleared his throat and glared angrily at the boy who only shot him a mischievous grin, eyes bright and sparkling. Before Levi could even get a word out, the teen cut him off with a loud laugh and took his feet off of the expensive glass table then stood up, holding out his hand to the other. He eyed the hand with caution before he finally took the dainty hand into a firm grip and shook it with him.

 

There was a permanent smirk settled on those bow-shaped lips and when a pierced tongue slipped out and ran over that full bottom lip and those deep green eyes sized him up like he was nothing but a piece of meat, Levi's heart stuttered in his chest.

 

 _This boy was trouble_.

 

“I'm Eren. _Levi_ , right?” He asked in a sickly-sweet, voice that almost _dripped_ innocence, titling his head to the right as if he were genuinely curious.

 

But Levi wasn't fooled by this facade.

 

He could see right through the boy.

 

He was so _shameless_ it made his skin crawl and his stomach churn.

 

Levi scoffed and tore his hand away from the teenager and avoided eye contact with him. “That's Mr. Ackerman to you, kid.” He corrected him with snark in his deep voice.

 

At a low giggle, his eyes shot up to his face again and Levi wasn't going to lie and say the boy wasn't attractive when he got a good look at him because, well, he was.

 

What really caught Levi's attention were the big, sea-green eyes that seemed to stare directly into his soul with mirth and a hint of playfulness. Eren's face was round and youthful, clear of any blemishes or imperfections. He also had a small, silver eyebrow piercing and there were several earrings in both of his ears.

 

Levi's eyes trailed down his slender body as he observed Eren carefully, he wasn't quite sure what to make of the young man but he sure as hell knew it wasn't going to be anything positive.

 

The only thing that made him seem like a normal, everyday teenager was the worn, faded Killswitch Engage band T-shirt he wore.

 

His eyes moved down to long, toned legs and to the extremely tiny shorts that stopped mid-thigh and he noticed that they were a bit tight on him, the fabric squeezing lightly on his thighs.

 

Levi gulped then quickly looked away once he saw that the little silver button was undone.

 

He took another calculating glance at Eren before he led him silently to a closet that held all of the cleaning supplies and he watched with wide eyes as the boy bent over to poke through the many different chemicals to see what he had. When Eren looked out of the corner of his eye to stare him in the face, he smirked with a cocky, knowing glint in his eyes, grabbed a few supplies from the closet, shut the door and went to go do his job without uttering a word.

 

 _'Damn.'_ He thought.

 

He really was no better than the boy.

 

But, then again, Levi never claimed to be a good man.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear, its been a while and i am extremely sorry for it, i hope you all can forgive me!! i've been slacking off with my fanfiction lately (Supernatural has taken over my life) but anyways, here is the next installment!

As Levi pulled up in the driveway, he let out an annoyed sigh at the sight of Eren, his 'maid', (if you could really call the boy that) that was topless and wearing those same damn shorts he seemed to be very fond of.

 

He got out of his car and slammed the door, making his presence known to the teen over the loud lawn mower. Eren jumped a little and took the plugs out of his ears and turned around to grin at Levi, that same unnerving glint in his wide eyes.

 

Levi shot him a glare, his face blank as he struggled to keep himself calm and collected. His gray eyes kept drifting down from Eren's face and to his slightly defined chest and the older man gulped when he saw a tiny bead of sweat roll down his collar bone and over one of his pert nipples, nervously loosening his stripped tie and cursing to himself under his breath.

 

The teen saw that his face had slightly pinked and he knew it wasn't because of the heat, letting his grin turn into a lecherous smirk as he approached the other with a slight rock in his hips.

 

He whipped some of his hair out of his face and pushed some of his damp bangs off his forehead, tilting his head to the right as he spoke, “Welcome home, Levi.” He knew how much it pissed the older man off when he called him by his first name but he just didn't care. The cold, harsh stares Levi gave him made his body tremble in excitement.

 

When Levi didn't answer, Eren moved a bit closer to him and grabbed a hold of his tie, unloosing the silky fabric a little bit and let his other hand run over his chest, admiring the way the expensive fabric of his suit felt beneath his fingers.

 

“Did you have a nice day?” He asked with false curiosity and when Levi rolled his eyes at him and shoved him away roughly, Eren could only laugh childishly.

 

The man was too easy.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi let out a sigh relief as he stepped into his house and dropped his suitcase to the floor, ignoring the loud clack it made as the hard leather hit the shiny white tiles. He ran a hand through his hair to push back a few stray strands that were in his eyes and stared at his wife as she sat on the phone, babbling away to whoever it was on the other side, something about a 'new start'.

 

Whatever.

 

When she continued to screech on the phone and act like he wasn't there, he slammed the door so hard that it shook the walls for a few seconds. She jumped lightly and turned around to glare at him, the frown on her lips and the wrinkles in her forehead made her ugly.

 

“Hold on a second....yeah, everything’s fine, just give me a moment.” She whispered into the house phone. She pulled the phone away from her face and raised an eyebrow at him as she hissed, “What is your problem?”

 

“Get rid of him.” He gritted through his teeth as he threw his tie off, glaring at the piece of fabric in disgust. He couldn't keep doing this anymore.

 

The boy made him uncomfortable and he had to go.

 

He didn't know how much longer he could resist his advances and that sickened him, that he could even _consider_ bedding the teen.

But Eren just kept egging him on.

 

He really, really didn't know if he could keep away from him, he plagued his thoughts all the time like a catchy tune.

 

Never had he laid eyes on a boy so beautiful and Levi (as much as he didn't want to admit it) wanted to hold him in his arms and spoil him rotten.

 

Even more rotten than he already was.

 

He's so wickedly beautiful it made Levi want to _cry._

 

The boy teases him because he knows.

 

With a slight sway of his bony hips and a flutter of ridiculously long eyelashes, he played him like puppet on strings because _he fucking knows._

 

Knows Levi would sin a thousand times just to have him whimpering underneath him, hands curled up into silky bed sheets Levi and his wife laid on every night as he cried out for more like the hungry little sex kitten he was.

 

His eyes were big and such an alluring shade of green, almost _too green_ it was a bit frightening because he felt that if he stared too long that he would get lost in them and get pulled in even deeper.

 

But how much deeper could he get than this?

 

Eren was driving him crazy, crazy, _crazy._

 

It hadn't taken the teen long to get Levi to become completely infatuated with him and the cocky smirk he wore on his face every time he looked Levi in the eye proved that he was right.

 

He had the the older man wrapped around his little finger in little to no time at all. Levi swore the boy had done this many, many times before with other men and the very thought made his chest constrict painfully for some odd reason.

 

Like he was jealous.

 

Eren made people desire him, teasing them from afar with his pseudo shy glances and lip biting.

 

What made Levi so frustrated was the fact that he was so _fake._

 

He put up this innocent little act.

 

Like he was just the average, everyday teenage boy who texted his friends about girls, played video games all day and went to educational clubs after school.

 

But once he and Levi were alone; He dropped the act.

 

His eyelids would become hooded and he'd give Levi these hungry stares, even going so far as to wriggle those sinfully wide hips he knows Levi's been wanting to get a good grip on as he bent over to scrub down the floor.

 

And then there were filthy things he'd whisper in Levi's ear that no teenager should ever be uttering.

 

Eren would tell him how good he could make it for Levi.

 

' _I could make it so good for you, Daddy_. _You just have to let me, you_ _ **have to**_.' When he said that, Levi could've sworn he saw a hint of tears gathering in his eyes.

 

It just showed how desperate the boy was to get in his pants.

 

' _No strings attached, I'd just be another slutty hole for you to stick your cock into_.'

 

And Levi couldn't get the images of how prettily Eren would whimper on his cock buried balls deep in his tight hole out of his head.

 

' _I'd swallow every last drop, Daddy. Promise, promise,_ _ **promise**_ _.'_

 

He breathed in sharply through his nose and shook his head to rid him of those thoughts, he could feel his erection straining painfully against the zipper of his pants.

 

The boy truly had no shame and Levi wanted to be disgusted with him but Eren knew all the right buttons to push to get him harder than he'd ever been before.

 

He needed a shower.

 

Levi rushed past his wife, ignoring the look of confusion on her face as she asked what he was talking about and quickly pulled off the rest of his clothing and hopped into the shower, hoping to calm his rock hard cock with the icy cold water and clear his head of those green, almost  _too green_ eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> levi wants him _so bad!!_
> 
> comments are love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update (again) but i was having some health issues for about a week and that put me off of writing for a while as i recovered and also, some good news, this chapter is 2000+ words long, i told myself i wouldn't update until i wrote above 1500 words since my usual chapters are almost always lengthy. 
> 
> anyways, i'll shut up now!

Levi sat down at the table in the kitchen and put down his bottle of beer, waiting for his wife to finally pay attention to him and stop burning up the kitchen with whatever she was (trying) to cook. She hummed under her breath as she looked around the kitchen for the sea-salt she needed to season her baked salmon with. She jumped out of her skin when she turned around to see the sight of Levi glowering at her from across the room and dropped the salt-shaker by accident, making a mess all over the floor.

 

“Goddammit, Levi! Look at what you made me do!” She cursed under her breath and quickly went over to the closet to grab the broom and sweep up the salt and glass that littered the floor but before she could get it, Eren appeared out of nowhere and took the item before she could. She blinked in surprise then smiled (a genuine smile, for once) at the teen, grateful for his helpfulness.

 

“I've got it, Mrs. Ackerman.” He said smoothly then sniffed the air, doing his best to keep the look of disgust off his face at the burnt fish smell in the air. “And I think the fish is done now...I'll help you with that too. Why don't you go sit down and relax for a while?” He suggested. The blonde thought about it for a moment then shrugged, pushing her hair over to one shoulder and agreeing with the idea.

 

“Well, alright. Don't forget the c--”

 

“Don't forget the corn cooking on the stove-top, got it.” He said with a wink just as he was cutting off the gas to extinguish the flame. She smiled falsely and walked out of the kitchen, ignoring the irritated glance Levi gave her and turned on the TV to one of those cheesy soap-opera channels.

 

Levi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, this meant that she would be tuning him out and wouldn't listen to a word he had to say.

 

Great.

 

The sound of a pan slamming against the stove-top startled him and he looked up to see Eren coughing violently at all of the smoke coming from the stove and a couple of pieces of severely burnt salmon in the equally burnt pan.

 

This is why he never let her cook.

 

“So...um--” Eren broke the silence first only to be cut off a moment later by Levi. “Why are you still here? You should've been home,” Levi stopped talking to take a quick glance at the clock above the refrigerator and saw that it was half-past 9, “three hours ago. Go home.”

 

It was his third time telling him to leave today and all he got was a wicked grin and a head shake. “Well, you see, I'm not ready to go home yet. Besides, you aren't really going to eat this shit, are you, _daddy_?” He asked with a giggle. He tossed the oven mitts back into the cabinet and walked over to the fridge and began messing around with what very little of food they had inside.

 

“You really need to go grocery shoppi—“ He stopped talking when a strong grip yanked him away from the fridge and out of the kitchen. He tripped over his own two feet as he was pretty much dragged to the front door. Eren didn't even get a chance to get a few words out before his book-bag was shoved into his arms and he was nearly tossed out of the front door.

 

“Goodnight, Eren.” Levi grit through his teeth. He didn't bother waiting for a response from the confused teen and quickly slammed the door in his face with such force that the walls shook. Once it was closed he let out a loud sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with hands shaking from nervousness.

 

 _Oh_ , he wanted him.

 

He wanted him so, _so_ bad. 

 

He had his head held down and he tried to steady his breathing, doing his best to not think about what Eren had just called him. It was sick but deep,  _deep_ down, he knew it had turned him on and he was absolutely disgusted with himself for it. 

 

It was just the way Eren had said it with the dangerous look on his face as the word slipped past his full lips. His voice low and sultry, eyes hooded, gleaming clearly with lust and want. 

 

Nobody had any idea how fucking _difficult_ it was to keep his hands and mouth to himself, just the  _things_ he would do to Eren if he finally cracked and ravished the teen. 

 

But Levi wasn't going to let that happen, he was far from the perfect man but he wasn't a fucking scumbag who wanted to fuck underage boys. 

 

“...Levi? Why'd you toss the kid out like that, that was incredibly rude!” His wife, Gloria, scolded him from the coach she was lying on. He found it funny that she tried to actually give a shit with how he treated Eren and rolled his gray eyes then started for the bedroom, he figured since Eren was finally gone now he could get some sleep without the fear of being molested in his own home. 

 

“Levi? Levi, don't ignore me, dammit!” She huffed angrily and hopped off of the coach and stomped up behind him, trying to get his attention once again. When he continued to act like he didn't hear her, she caught his shoulder and shouted his name again, “Levi!” 

 

He breathed in through his nose and turned around so quickly it startled Gloria into pulling her hand off of him immediately and taking a few steps away from him.

 

“Gloria, for fucks—no, you know what? I'm tired and I'm going to get some sleep, I don't want to hear any of your bullshit tonight, alright? I'm going the fuck to bed so if you wanna talk, we can talk in the morning. _Goodnight_.” And with that, he stalked off to their bedroom, dismissing the look of shock and rage on her reddened face, he'd deal with her nagging in the morning. 

 

He sat down on his bed and took off his clothes, tossing them carelessly near the laundry hamper and crawled under the covers. He tossed and turned around for a few minutes until he found a comfortable position to be in. He closed his eyes and let out a breathy sigh of relief, he could finally relax and get some shuteye for a while, even if it was only for a few hours, he'd have to get up early and go to work, unfortunately. 

 

* * *

 

 

He gasped and quickly shot up in bed, clenching the bed-sheets between his clammy fingers. He was looking around the room wildly like a madman trying to find the source of whatever it was that woke him up—

 

Oh.

 

He looked down, squinting hard, trying to let his tired eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounded him and saw that the covers were protruding slightly with an all too familiar shape. 

 

He was hard. 

 

So hard that he could feel his boxer-shorts sticking uncomfortably to his body, soaked in pre-come and sweat. 

 

“For fucks sake...” He grumbled quietly. Levi looked over to his right and saw the lump that was his wife, snoring quietly as she slept. 

 

Good, he hadn't woken her with all his spastic movement. 

 

Levi took one last look at his wife before he slowly removed the covers off of his body and rubbed the sleep from his weary eyes. Levi tip-toed as quietly as he could over to his dresser and pulled out the draw to look for a new pair of underwear, no way in hell was he going to sleep in these gross ass boxers. 

 

He tried his best to keep his mind off of his erection and how it was practically calling out to him, begging for release as he searched for a clean undergarment, he was not going to give it to temptation. 

 

He was _not._

 

Levi already knew why he had such a raging hard-on. 

 

It unsurprisingly had something to to with a certain green eyed demon. 

 

“Who would've fucking known...” He whispered sarcastically. 

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a very faint voice call out his name in confusion, “...Levi? What're you doin'?” He froze on the spot, his back tensing up and heart-rate accelerating, he hadn't expected her to wake up, he thought he was being as quiet and stealthy as he could.

 

Levi faked a cough and looked over his shoulder, he could barely make out the worried look she had on her drowsy face, her eyebrows raised and bright blue eyes slightly squinted in suspicion. 

 

“What? A man can't get up and use the bathroom without being questioned?” 

 

That was a terrible fucking lie.

 

He was no where near the goddamn bathroom which was halfway across the room from their large bed.

 

The look on her face clearly said she wasn't buying any of the bullshit that he was spouting and he didn't blame her for that. She shrugged her shoulders, yawned then laid back down and before she went back to sleep he heard her mumble something about getting his dirty clothing off of the floor.

 

Whatever.

 

Levi ignored her request and went to the bathroom to sort himself out. With the door locked he blankly looked down at his erection, it stood up proudly and ached like a motherfucker.

 

He had a few options.

 

He could take a cold shower or wait it out in the bathroom but with how hard and sexually frustrated he was, he didn't think those would even work so that was completely out of the question. 

 

He hadn't jacked off in two weeks. 

 

Fuck it.

 

Levi tugged his underwear down until his erection flopped out and smacked against his stomach.

 

Just this once, he told himself because after this, he was done, he was done with Eren. Waking up at the middle of the night with a boner the size of the fucking empire state building and popping random hard-ons through the day, no matter where he was. 

 

This had to _stop._

 

As he reached for his cock, his mind kept repeating the word ' _Wrong, wrong, wrong_ ' over and over again like a mantra but his hand ignored the warnings and went to work. When he attempted to imagine his wife's wide hips and large, supple breast, all that came up was boney hips and large sea-green eyes. 

 

“ _Fuck..._ ” He groaned in frustration. His hand moved quickly along the shaft, ignoring the slight burn the friction caused and bit his lip to keep the noise down. 

 

*

 

“ _Hey, Levi?”_

 

_He didn't look up from his newspaper and continued to sip on his coffee when he answered. “What?”_

 

“ _Did you know that they say having a tongue piercing makes blow jobs feel ten times more amazing?”_

 

_Levi lurched forward, choking on the brown liquid at the vulgar statement Eren had just made, dropping his mug on the floor and causing the fragile glass to shatter._

 

_He slammed the paper down and glared holes at the teen who was nearly coughing up a lung with how hard he was laughing. When he finally stopped, he looked Levi dead in the eyes, winked and stuck his pierced tongue out at the older man then went to grab a mop and clean up Levi's mess as if he had never said something so dirty and inappropriate._

 

_*_

He closed his eyes and thought of that little tongue and those plush lips and the tricks they could do to his cock. “Shit, shit—.... _shit_!” He was biting his lip so hard he had accidentally drawn blood but he was beyond past caring, he just needed to come.

 

“Such a fucking slut.... _fuck!_ ” Levi gasped as he came, the white substance shooting out in short burst as it coated his sweaty hand. He quickly grabbed a washcloth so he could catch the rest of his ejaculation, he didn't want to leave any humiliating evidence behind for his wife to find in the morning. 

 

He looked down at his come coated hand and cringed in disappointment at his actions. 

 

Eren had him hook, line and sinker. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want levi in eren's ass(or something) by the next chapter, lmao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, everyone...i have finally returned. i've been extremely busy with life and i am still struggling with my health at the moment but i have some good news!!! i just found my old phone which had literally all of my notes and ideas i had for this fanfiction on it (i was super upset when i lost it) and now my inspiration has come back full force!! 
> 
> i apologize if this chapter is a bit sloppy...i just wanted to get this out quickly, i'll have to go back through and edit any mistakes, so i apologize in advance! 
> 
> anyways, i want to thank my readers who stuck around and were patient with me...much appreciated! :)

By the end of the week, Levi was absolutely exhausted.

 

The files on his shitty little desk job were piling up by the second due to neglect and distraction but it wasn't like he was doing it on purpose.

 

It was all because some persistent little shit was on his mind all the time.

 

No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the large numbers that were scattered about on the monitor, it was all a gibberish to him, like he was looking at something that was in a totally different language which was unusual since he rather enjoyed math and had been an accountant for a while.

 

“Fuck!” He knocked an empty coffee cup and a lamp off of his desk, clenching his fist and squeezing his eyes shut, making another useless attempt to get Eren out of his head.

 

He pushed away from his desk, left his cubicle and paced around the area again for the third time in the past hour, ignoring the confused and irritated glances from his coworkers.

 

He wasn't getting any work done and it was driving him up the wall.

 

What in the actual fuck was wrong with him? There is no fucking reason for him to be acting like this. Like a complete moron or a stupid teenager who was busy trying to sort out their feeling and get their hormone levels under control.

 

He was a grown man, for fucks sake.

 

' _Get it together_!' His mind kept reminding him but it was impossible when all he could think of was the many different positions he could bend Eren in and fuck him within every inch of the pathetic, sad little thing he called his life.

 

While he tried to get his mind back in order, a tap on the shoulder startled the man, making him flinch away from the sudden touch. He turned around, ready to give whoever it was that decided to bother him a piece of his mind but stopped as soon as he saw that it was his boss, Hanji. Her facial expression showed worry and slight anger, which made him wince a little on the inside.

 

“Mr. Ackerman, I think you and I need to have a little talk. My office in ten, yeah?” She wasn't asking him: it was an order. As much as he wanted to snap at her and call her 'shitty glasses', at work she was his employer, not his friend and she had made that completely clear when she offered him the job.

 

With a sigh, he nodded somberly and returned to his cubicle. If Levi actually gave a shit and was a good man, he'd apologize to his coworkers for his little outburst but to be quite frank; He simply didn't give a damn.

 

* * *

 

 

He breathed in heavily through his nose and rolled his shoulders before knocking on the glass door and waited outside until he heard a soft, “Come in!” before stepping inside of the large office. The brunette looked up from the paper in front of her and offered a warm smile that helped Levi calm down a bit.

 

“Have a seat, Mr. Grumpypants.” She said with a goofy smile, obviously trying to lighten the mood but Levi wasn't really feeling it today and ignored her jab, taking a seat in front of her desk. He crossed his legs and tried to get comfortable and mentally prepare himself for whatever Hanji had to say.

 

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other until Hanji sighed and spoke up, “Levi, you know that we're friends, _right_?” She asked softly, arching an eyebrow at Levi when all he gave her was a snort and an eye roll.

 

“Look, Ms. Zoe, no offense but--” Levi started but quickly shut his mouth at the annoyed look on her face.

 

“Cut the bullshit, Levi. Wanna start over and try that again?” Rarely did Hanji ever get pissed, she was usually an outgoing, obnoxiously loud and an overbearing doofus, which made Levi wonder how she graduated at the top of her class, but right now the tone in her voice was stern and it was clear that she was trying to come at him as Hanji, not his boss, Ms. Zoe.

 

His shoulders slumped and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he spoke, “I'm...I don't fucking know, Hanji.” The tightening of her jaw and the narrowing of her eyes showed that what he said wasn't the answer she was looking for. She pushed some of her hair out of her eyes and reached up the fix her extremely messy ponytail.

 

“I'll wait, you know.” She took the scrunchy out of her hair and retied it tightly. “I've been getting a lot of complaints about you lately and while we all know that you can be an asshole at times, there's clearly something wrong with you and it's effecting your work performance.”

 

She took a sip of her coffee before speaking again. “So, you can either tell me the truth or you can go home for the day.” He winced at her harsh tone and thought of an excuse he could come up with that she would believe. He obviously wasn't going to tell her that he was sexually frustrated because some babyslut wouldn't stop obsessing over his dick.

 

He knew Hanji meant well and while she was one of his few closest friends, there are some things you just have to keep to yourself and are best left unsaid.

 

“I--I'm having some issues with Gloria, alright?” He said and to be honest, it wasn't _completely_ a lie. He did his best to keep up a somber, hurt look in his eyes, telling himself that the pain he was feeling wasn't about her, but that was somewhat of a lie, too.

 

Things haven't been looking so bright for his marriage for quite some time and only now was he coming out about it. It did not matter how much he didn't want to speak of the situation, he needed an excuse and this was his best bet.

 

Her face softened and she stood up from the desk and held her arms out wide. Did she expect him to jump into he arms and cry on her shoulder about how unhappy he was about his marriage? He held his hands up and shoved her away when she tried pulling him into an embrace. “Fucking...Hanji, I don't want a hu—omph!” Next thing he knew his face was shoved between her breast, he did his best not to gag and breathe as she smothered him in affection.

 

“Oh, Levi...I should've known.” She released him from her strong embrace and smiled down at the disgruntled man. “Well, I'll let you get back to work or maybe you want to go home early?” Levi gave her an offended look and before he could reject her offer, she spoke over him, “No! Not like leave and not get paid, I mean just leaving and maybe having a little bit or rest.”

 

He thought it over in his head for a minute or two before nodding, a good rest would probably do him some good, it wasn't like he was going to get any work done today. “Yeah, I think I'll do that...thanks, shitt—Hanji.” He gave her one of his rare, genuine smiles before straightening his suit out and checking out for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

When Levi pulled up in his driveway, he was immediately on guard mode because his front door was wide open. He knew his wife work schedule by heart, it was Tuesday so Gloria wouldn't be getting off of work until 7:00 P.M.

 

It was only 4:36.

 

He exited his vehicle, gently shutting the door of his car and inched slowly toward his house. He stepped inside and checked all of his surrounding with careful, sharp eyes to see if there was anything missing or out of place but so far, everything was in tact.

 

If someone were here to rob him, surely they would've taken the Rolex watch and the 46” flat screen TV on the entertainment center.

 

Weird.

 

He jumped at the sound of a loud thump coming from down the hall and before he decided to investigate further, he reached under the love-seat and pulled out a gun from the safe he had hidden under the chair.

 

With each step he took the more confused he became, there were clothes, obviously not his or Gloria's, scattered about on the floor in the hallway that led all the way to the bedroom. He used his foot to flip over a T-shirt and looked at the design on it and before he could make out the art and the words on the cheap cloth, he heard someone moaning out,

 

“ _Ah-ahhn, Leviii! Fucking ruin my hole, daddy...”_

 

His dick started to harden immediately and he felt his heart drop into his stomach, breaking out in a cold sweat when he realized exactly who the unwanted intruder was. His hands shook and he quickly put the gun down, afraid he would accidentally pulled the trigger with his jittery fingers.

 

“ _So deep, you're so deep....fuuuuck!”_

 

Levi tugged at the collar of his crisp white shirt and gulped, he suddenly felt hot all over but that arousal quickly turned into rage as he stomped down the hall, kicking all of Eren's discarded clothing to the side so he wouldn't slip and fall flat on his ass. 

 

He wasn't sure if he was going to storm into the room and shove Eren's face into the comforter while he fucked the teen or beat the living shit out of him for breaking into his house and doing... _unspeakable_ things in his bed. When he made it to the door, his sweaty hand gripped the knob firmly and for a moment, he hesitated.

 

What was he so afraid of?

 

Was he afraid that if he opened to door he wouldn't be able to control himself and give in to Eren's advances?

 

Levi shook his head, inhaled deeply then released his breath before he twisted the golden knob to the right and pushed the door open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhh, maybe levi will be in erens ass by the next chap????? -crosses fingers-
> 
> bye.


End file.
